implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Like It's 1999 (song) (History of Margovya)
|writer= |lastsingle="Year-end Jam" (2000) |currentsingle=" " (2000) |nextsingle=" " (2000) }} Party Like It's 1999 is a song by the Margovyan rock band , which was included in the soundtrack of the , and was released as the fifth and final single for the band's second studio album on March 29, 2000. The success of both the album and the single gave way to the band's successful Party Like It's 1999 tour, and to their more successful third album, . The music video was released on April 7, 2000, following an April Fool's Day release of a fake music video on April 1. The song topped the Margovyan Top 100 five weeks after the release date, and stayed in there for six consecutive weeks. It also made number three on the 2000 Margovyan Top 100 year-end charts, and number eighteen on the 2000-2009 decade end charts. Content Song The song, like two other The Real Deal songs from the album Twenty oh-oh, particularly " " and " ", incorporates the "live life to the fullest" theme, although frontman , who wrote the three aforementioned songs, claims that this song has a "party like it's the end of the world" thing, which deviates from their usual party rock songs, mainly because they're recording the song for the movie , and they're "following the theme of the movie while adding their own touch to the song." The song was 5 minutes and 3 seconds long. However, the studio decided to cut the second half of the second verse in the single version of the song, shortening the single edit to 4 minutes and 40 seconds. The Party Like It's 1999 soundtrack released the original version, while the Margovyan 7" vinyl single release featured the single edit. Since the song was originally intended to be released only in the soundtrack, it didn't have any B-side nor a Margovyan 7" vinyl release, although Andrey Vizinsky had some ideas on what would the single's B-side be had the studio decided to release the song in 7" vinyl format. One of the ideas for the would-be B-sides was the ' 1999 monster hit " ", which eventually came on to be the accompanying track for the single's digital remastered edition re-release in 2016. Music video Since the Party Like It's 1999 soundtrack featured the original full version of the song, the music video was made for the original version. The video starts in the year 2010. Vizinsky, who was by then in his mid-thirties and married, wakes up with a cold and a slight fever. His wife (played by ) walks in with a capsule and a glass of water. As he gets up sitting on the bed next to a table, she puts the water and the medicine on the table, sits down and pats Vizinsky's back, and leaves. He took the capsule, and read what was written on it as "1999 time capsule." He took the medicine, and drank the water. He lied back down to bed and immediately fell asleep as the first chorus starts. Release and Critical reception Release ;Initial release The song was released as the fifth and final single for Twenty oh-oh on March 29, 2000, one week after the release of both the movie Party Like It's 1999 and the movie's soundtrack. The accompanying music video was released on April 7, although the band released a fake music video as an April Fool's Day prank to their fans on April 1. The fake video, which features Vizinsky cross-dressed and kissing and making out with different men while the band performs throughout the song, earned negative criticism from both the fans and the media. According to Oomph! magazine, "if Vizinsky wanted to come out, he should have done it through a public announcement." The band addressed the issue on April 6, saying that the video was an April Fool's Day prank, and the real video will be released shortly after. The real official music video was released a day after, which brought the song higher up the Margovyan Top 100. The song debuted at number 82 on April 2, 2000 and peaked at number one five weeks later. It stayed at the top of the charts for six consecutive weeks before being dethroned to the second spot by 's " ". It would take that and 's " " before another The Real Deal hit (" ") would reign supreme in the charts. The song also peaked at number one in twelve countries in South America, six countries in Asia, and six countries in Europe, including the United Kingdom. It also topped the US Billboard Top 100 for two weeks, and peaked at number three in Canada.It also peaked at number two in Mexico, number four in New Zealand, and number five in Australia. The song also made number three on the Margovyan Top 100 year end charts for the year 2000, next to "It's My Life" and "Hanging by a Moment." It also ended up at the top ten of the year-end charts of thirteen countries worldwide, and at number 12 of the US Billboard Hot 100 year-end charts. The song also made number eighteen for the decade-end charts (2000-2009) in Margovya. Unlike the other Real Deal singles the came out before 2006, this single did not have a 7" vinyl release, nor did it have an accompanying track for the CD single release, the explanation being that since the song was initially released as part of a movie soundtrack, it being released as a single of its own was just a "bonus" part and was not part of the intended release plan of the studio. However, because of the unprecedented success of the hit single, it became one of the twelve classic Real Deal hits that were granted a digital re-release on 2016. ;2016 Digital Remastered re-release |writer= |lastsingle=" " (2016) |currentsingle=" " (2016) |nextsingle=" " (2016) }} As part of the release of the band's third greatest hits album, The Essential Real Deal, the song was one of the twelve classic Real Deal hits that were granted a digital remastered re-release by the studio. The single was re-released on March 30, 2016, the second song to be released among the classic hits. Due to the fact that it did not have a B-side or an accompanying track in the original CD single release, the band decided to have as an accompanying track for the re-release an actual song from the year 1999, particularly the Backstreet Boys hit " ", the song that Vizinsky wanted to be the B-side of the single, had the studio decided to release a 7" vinyl version of the single. "Yes, he Vizinsky really did want it that way," Marvik Rondayev said in an interview with Svetlana Lanuva on March 27, 2016. Due to an insistent public demand, the band released a music video for their version of "I Want It That Way," wherein the four members of the band, plus touring member , perform the song as a boy band, imitating the set of the original music video by the Backstreet Boys, with each member taking the place of one member of the Boys. The video was released on April 12, 2016, garnering a generally positive feedback from both the fans and the media. Svetlana Lanuva gives a five-star review, saying "This is sixteen years overdue. I wish Andrey Vizinsky lived to see or be part of this." Critical reception Track listing ;CD single # Party Like It's 1999 - 4:40 # Party Like It's 1999 (Teddyevsky remix) - 5:40 # Party Like It's 1999 (Live at the Amanda Viktoriyovskaya Theatre) - 5:50 ;2016 Digital Remastered Edition # Party Like It's 1999 - 4:40 # Party Like It's 1999 (Mic Test version) - 5:14 # Party Like It's 1999 (Drinking sessions version) - 6:04 # I Want It That Way (Cover by the Real Deal of the hit song by ) - 3:33 Credits and personnel Category:Margovya Category:Music Category:Media (History of Margovya)